Appliances, vehicles, sensors, controllers, actuators, and other devices can gather data and interact with the physical world. Certain devices or sensors are often referred to as Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices and can be utilized to improve the operations of various industries and provide new services. IoT devices can report sensor or status data to a gateway or management service, which can initiate actions in response to certain rules. For example, if the temperature of a refrigerated train car that is carrying ice cream is too high as reported by a connected sensor, a rules engine can initiate an action that can prevent spoilage or melting of the product. Other devices, such as smartphones, computers, and devices that are typically thought of as “smarter” devices than IoT devices, can also report information to a management service or rules engine that can take actions defined by an enterprise or a user.
Deploying a rules engine in an enterprise can involve the processing of a large number of rules that are continuously applied to a stream of a large number of events. Handling a large amount of data input with minimal downtime and the ability to deploy the rules engine across multiple computing instances in a cloud-based computing environment can allow an enterprise to deploy more rules engines to manage their devices and other resources in a distributed fashion.